The Snow of True Love
by Imaginative Me
Summary: A, in my opinion, strange D/H, H/G, R/B fic, set at Christmas time. If you like any of those couples, please r/r!


A/N- It's blizzarding out! Too bad it's not a school day. Oh well. Here is a little Christmas thing I cooked up. Maybe inspired by this wonderful blizzard. It has nothing to do with Bonded Together, except for the couples. I promise I'll get chapter 4 out ASAP. Enough of the author note, on with the story.

The Snow of True Love

By: Burrow Gurl

Snow was lightly falling on the Hogwarts grounds. It was the week before the Christmas holidays, and excitement was in the air. Being the first since Voldemort's defeat, Dumbledore, Harry, and the rest of people on Dumbledore's team defeating him the previous year, there were not many students staying at Hogwarts that year. They were going home to spend the holidays with their families. Everyone was excited, and was anxiously awaiting the start of the holidays. 

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the first day of the Christmas holidays. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with Ron's little sister Ginny were the only other people in Gryffindor spending the holidays at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny's parents were on a much-needed vacation in America, and Hermione chose to stay with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny and Hermione were still asleep, and Ron was off doing something or another. As Harry stared into the fire, Ron came bursting into the room.

"Hey Harry! Guess what?" Ron yelled to Harry.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I just talked to McGonagall, and asked her who else was staying. Only two other people!" 

"And who would those two people be?" asked Harry.

"Well, um, they are two Slytherins," answered Ron.

"Let me guess. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," groaned Harry.

"Well, you only got one right. Malfoy is staying, and so is that Blaise girl. She is also in our year. No one else is staying, though," said Ron.

"Goody. Just how I want to spend my last Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. With Draco Malfoy," said Harry.

"Harry, are you forgetting something? All those jokes Fred and George sent us from their shop? Perfect opportunity to use them," said Ron, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, the same one that Fred and George always have. 

Hermione and Ginny came walking down the steps to the girls' dorms. 

"Hey guys! Good morning!" greeted Hermione. 

"Yeah, good morning," said Ginny. 

"Good morning to you too," said Harry, walking over to them.   
What do you say if we go down to breakfast?"

"I'm all for that," answered Ginny. "I'm hungry." 

"Yeah, ditto for me," said Hermione. 

"Looks like we're out of here, Harry. Come on, last one down becomes my snowball target practice!" shouted Ron as he was running to the portrait. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry came tearing after him. They raced down to the Great Hall, all of them getting there at the same time. "Dang, looks like you are all gonna be my target practice!"

"Not quite Ron," laughed Hermione, as they sat down at the table in the middle of the hall. Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Trelawney were already there. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were also there.

"Good morning!" said Dumbledore. "Eat up! We thought it was senseless to use the house tables, considering that we have 6 students staying." They started eating and talking about what they planned on doing that day. The first thing on their list was a snowball fight. As Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were getting up to go back to the common room, Professor McGonagall stopped them. 

"Before you go outside, I would like to tell you something. I was informed that the snow out there is a special snow, the snow of true love. If you and the person that you are destine to love are out there, you will fall in love. Have fun, and take care while you are out there." They all looked at each other, and grinned. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started walking to the common room. 

Dumbledore leaned over to Draco and Blaise, and said "You know, you two might have some fun out there." 

Blaise looked at Draco and said, "What do ya say, Draco? You wanna go out there?" 

Draco thought for a minute, then grinned. "Sure, why not?" Draco and Blaise headed to their common room so that they could get ready to go outside. Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in amazement, and asked, "Do you think that was wise, Albus?" 

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, and said, "I think so, Minerva. Who knows, maybe the house rivalry will be put to an end." 

Ginny and Hermione were ready before the guys were, and so they started planning their snowball war attack. Harry and Ron came down from their dorm, armed with their wands. 

"Oh, no you don't!" said Ginny. "We are not using wands in this snowball war."

"Yes Ma'am!" shouted Harry, standing at attention and saluting Ginny. 

"Gin, Herm, be prepared to get full of snow!" yelled Ron. 

"Are you sure? Let's find out Mister," said Hermione. Hermione and Ginny started walking to the portrait. Ginny turned around and yelled, "Are you coming?" 

"Of course! Wouldn't want to miss this for the world!" yelled Harry. He and Ron took off after the girls. 

Draco and Blaise were in their common room, getting ready. Or, rather, Blaise was sitting in a chair, waiting for Draco. 

"Draco! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to go out there without you!" Blaise yelled. 

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled back as he was walking down the stairs. He came into the common room, and said, "Are you ready?" 

"Of course I am! Now, let's get out there! I haven't had a snowball fight in ages." Blaise ran out of the common room, with Draco trailing after her. 

As Draco and Blaise walked out of the castle, they could see Hermione and Ginny bombarding Ron and Harry with snowballs. Harry and Ron were running away from them, trying to make some snowballs as they were running to throw at the girls. 

"Hey Ron!" yelled Hermione. "Who's getting full of snow now?" She threw another snowball at him. Ginny, on the other hand, was bombing Harry with the snowballs. "Hey Harry! Say HI to a nice, cold, snowball!" she yelled as she threw a snowball at him. They didn't notice Draco and Blaise out there until Draco threw a snowball at Hermione. 

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she took off after Draco, who had started running. Blaise then started bombing Ron with snowballs. 

"What's that for?" yelled Ron as he started throwing snowballs back at her. He then started chasing Blaise with a handful of snow. She stopped running for a moment, to make a new snowball, when Ron crept up behind her, and put his handful of snow down her cloak and robes. 

"HEY! THAT'S COLD!" Blaise yelled as she turned around and threw a snowball at him. They started having a back and forth snowball fight. Draco and Hermione, on the other hand, were having a 'push the other person in the snow' fight. As soon as Hermione would get out of the snow, she would push Draco, face first, into the snow. Then Draco would get up, and push her into the snow. Ginny and Harry were having a snow fight. They would either throw snowballs at each other, or push the other person into the snow. As they were doing this, none of them noticed it starting to snow. 

After about an hour, they were having a girls verses guys snowball fight. It was hard to tell who was winning, because they were all throwing about the same amount of snowballs at each other. All of them were getting bombed with snow, and they were soon all very cold. They all headed inside. 

"Hey, Blaise! Do you want to come to the Gryffindor common room with us after lunch?" asked Hermione. "You and Malfoy can both come." Harry and Ron looked at each other, and nodded their heads.

"Sure, why not. Draco, what do you say?" said Blaise. 

"Fine, I guess. The Slytherin common room is too cold to go into, anyway." They went to the Great Hall, and sat down for lunch. After they ate, they all went up to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione muttered the password. (Fairy Lights) They all sat down in the chairs around the fire, and just sat there for a couple minutes. Hermione was the one that broke the silence. 

"So, why did you two stay here for Christmas?" 

"Well," said Blaise, "I guess I stayed because I wanted to spend my last Christmas here at Hogwarts. My parents were going to go to Majorca, anyway, so I decided to stay." 

"What about you, Draco?" Hermione asked. _Jeez, when did I start calling him Draco? _

"Well, my parents were going to go to Romania, so I decided to stay here. Anyway, my father is still kind of nuts from the Voldemort's defeat, and I think that he is trying to become the next Dark Lord. I personally don't want anything to do with it. What about you guys?"

"Our parents are on vacation, so we stayed here," said Ginny.

"Sirius doesn't have a house yet, so I stayed here," said Harry. 

"I decided to stay with Harry, Ginny, and Ron," said Hermione. 

"I see," said Draco. There was silence for a few more minutes. 

"Hermione," said Ginny, "Do you and Blaise want to come with me for a minute? I want to get something that I think we will all like." 

"Sure!" said Hermione. "Blaise?"

"Why not?" said Blaise. 

"Kay. We'll be right back, guys." Ginny, Hermione, and Blaise went up to the girls' dorms, and the guys stayed down by the fire. 

"What do you reckon the girls are getting?" asked Ron.

"Hmm, dunno. Maybe a game," said Harry. 

"What do you think, Malfoy?" Ron asked Draco. 

"I haven't a clue, Weasley." They sat there for a bit, then the girls came back down, giggling.

"What are you three up to?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," said Hermione, smiling. They had their hands behind their backs, grinning at each other. 

"What do you have behind your backs?" asked Ron. 

"Oh, this?" asked Ginny. She brought around a box, filled with all sorts of things. Included in it were a sprig of mistletoe, and a bottle. 

The guys turned pale. "What exactly do you think we're going to do with that?" asked Draco, with a grimace on his face. 

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, with a smile on her face. 

"Just a few little Christmas games. According to the book Ginny has, they will help us figure out if this 'True Love' snow really works, and if any of us are destine to love each other," added Blaise, her face breaking out into a big grin. 

"Come on, let's get in a circle," ordered Ginny. The guys tentatively got in a circle, Ron sitting by Harry and Draco, across from Blaise. Hermione was sitting across from Draco, and Ginny was sitting across from Harry. "Now, the first thing we are going to do is try to read each others minds. You have to put your middle and index fingers on the temples of the person who is sitting across from you. Then, move your fingers in a clockwise motion, reciting _mind mine mind mine._ Do that for 3 minutes, then you should be able to read that persons mind." They looked at each other, then looked at Ginny. 

"Are you positive?" asked Ron. 

"YES! Now, please do that or we will go directly to the next game! Draco and Hermione, you two start."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other then tentatively moved about 6 inches from one another. Hermione put her small, warm fingers on Draco's temples, and Draco put his cold fingers on hers. Both of them noticed the warm, tingly feeling they got where the other person's fingers touched them. They both started moving their fingers in a clockwise motion, and recited _mind mine mind mine mind mine mind mine_. After three minutes, they stopped. 

_This isn't working, thought Draco. _

Are you sure? Came Hermione's voice. 

Oh my god! It is working! Thought Draco. Hey Hermione, bet you can't tell what I am thinking! 

Wanna bet? You are hoping that I don't tell everyone else that you sleep with a teddy bear. 

Draco turned red. DON'T tell them! If you do, I'll tell them that you are worried about everyone finding out that you failed 1st grade Phy-ed. And also that you sleep with your baby blanket! 

You wouldn't, would you? Asked Hermione frantically. 

Only if you don't tell them that I sleep with my teddy bear, answered Draco. 

Fine, truce? Asked Hermione. 

Truce, answered Draco. 

Everyone was staring at them.

"Well, did it work?" asked Ginny. 

"Yeah, it did!" said Draco. He grinned at Hermione. Blaise and Ron then tried it, and then Harry and Ginny. They then played another game, one to get to know each other. Soon enough, it was time for dinner. They quickly ate, then went back up to the Gryffindor tower. After being invited to stay there that night, Draco and Blaise got their stuff then went back to the Gryffindor tower. They all stayed up until well past midnight, then slept until 11am the next morning. That day, they decided to go to Hogsmeade. 

When they went there, it was snowing. This time, however, the snow affected them a lot more. As they were walking into the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer, something strange happened. Ron suddenly walked over to Blaise and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Draco took Hermione's hand, and Harry gave Ginny a big hug. They all got their butterbeers, and drank them rather quickly. As they were walking back to Hogwarts, Draco had his arm around Hermione, Harry was holding Ginny's hand, and Ron was giving Blaise a piggyback ride. They went back up to the Gryffindor tower, then sat around the fire. They talked for hours, then fell asleep. 

The next morning, Christmas morning, everyone woke up early. All of their presents were sitting in neat piles on the table in the middle of the common room. They tore into their presents. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione each received a Weasley sweater, along with some fudge, and mince pies. Draco got a silver and green blanket, and Blaise got a beach towel from Majorca. They all got more than that, but I'm not going to mention it. They went down to breakfast, and then got more stuff from their wizard crackers. 

After breakfast, they went back up to the Gryffindor common room, where they all went off and did their own little thing. (No, not what you think, you naughty minded people.) Hermione and Draco were taking a nap on the couch, Harry and Ginny were playing a game of exploding snap, and Blaise and Ron were playing a game at chess. 

"Wow, Blaise! You are good at this! No one has ever gotten that close to beating me before!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Then I guess I'll count myself lucky," said Blaise. "How 'bout another game?"

"Sure, why not?" They kept playing, and while they were, Draco and Hermione woke up. 

"Hello, sunshine," said Draco, grinning. He then gave her a soft kiss. 

"What was that for, Draco?" asked Hermione, blushing. 

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it," said Draco. 

"Well, I liked it!" Hermione then gave Draco a kiss, and he started to kiss her back. 

"Hey, why don't you two go and get a room!" exclaimed Harry, shaking his head at Hermione and Draco. 

Draco looked at Harry, and said, "Shut up, Potter. I can do what ever I want!" He then went back to kissing Hermione, who had started laughing. 

Harry turned to Ginny, who was blushing. "What, Gin?" 

"Oh, nothing," said Ginny. "Just, thinking…"

"And, is this what you were thinking of?" asked Harry, and he leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

"As a matter of fact, it was!" said Ginny, giggling. She then looked over at Ron and Blaise, and broke into another fit of giggles. 

"What is it?" asked Harry. Ginny pointed toward Ron and Blaise. "Oh, I see," he said, starting to laugh himself. Blaise and Ron were sitting on one of the chairs, and Ron was feeding her grapes. His arm was around her, and then, suddenly, Ron gave Blaise a kiss. 

****

Blaise's POV

I was sitting next to Ron, who was feeding me grapes. How romantic! Then, suddenly, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I looked at him in surprise, and saw that he was blushing. "What was that for?" I asked. 

"I, uh…" he trailed off. 

"Come on, Ron. Let's go for a walk," I told him. I took his hand, and led him out to the hallway. We ignored the whistles from Draco and Harry. As we were walking, Peeves, that annoying little poltergeist, came up behind us with a bunch of water balloons. 

"What do we have here? Looks like Weasley and Zabini are a bit warm. Maybe this will cool you off!" Peeves shouted as he dropped a bunch of water balloons on our heads. 

"What was that for?!?" Ron sputtered his hair and robes soaked. He pulled out his wand and put the full body bind on Peeves. Then, he muttered a spell to dry him and I off. 

"Oh, you are so sweet!" I said, then gave him a kiss. We kept walking, holding hands and talking. 

****

Hermione's POV

I saw Ron give Blaise a kiss, and then them leave, hand in hand. Draco and Harry started whistling, but it didn't seem like they had heard them. After they left, Draco turned to me, and gave me a hug. 

"I'm sorry, Herm," Draco said. 

"How come?" I asked him. 

"I'm sorry for all of the mean things I did and said to you over the years. I really feel bad about it," he answered. 

"Draco," I said, "Don't worry about it. It is in the past. All that I care about now is you." I then gave him a kiss, and he grinned. He pulled me down on the couch, and wrapped his arms around me. I melted. Draco then gave me the sweetest kiss. We just laid there on the couch, not talking or doing anything. Just cuddling. I think that I fell asleep sometime, I just don't know when. All I remember is Ron waking Draco and I up for supper. I guess we must have missed lunch. We all slowly walked down to the Great Hall, then ate. As we were going to leave, Professor Dumbledore asked us how everything was going. 

"Oh, just fine, Professor," I answered. "Everything is just fine."

"So, are you 6 friends?" he asked with a knowing smile. 

"Yeah, I guess," said Draco. We then started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. About halfway there, though, Draco stopped me. "Would you like to see the Slytherin common room?" he asked. 

"Sure," I answered. We walked down to the dungeons, and he stopped in front of a stone wall. 

"Serpent," muttered Draco. The wall slid open. We walked into the common room. It was kind of dark, and cold. It was also big and dreary. Draco led me over to the fireplace, and we sat down on the chairs near by. I sat in the chair across from Draco, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. I shivered slightly, from the warm fuzzy feeling that I got. As I snuggled next to him, he started playing with my hair. We sat there for a while, not really doing anything, except cuddling. I leaned against his shoulder, and he sighed. 

"What's the matter?" I asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how pretty you are. And what our relationship will be like when everyone comes back. You know, Gryffindor and Slytherin relationships are basically against the rules."

"I know. But, maybe we can get this stupid rivalry to stop. Blaise and Ron's relationship will help, also. Let's just not think about it right now, though. We'll think about it later." I gave Draco a hug, then snuggled next to him. He put his arm around me, and gave me a kiss. We stayed there for a little bit longer, then went back to the Gryffindor tower. 

(End Herm's POV)

When Hermione and Draco went back to the Gryffindor common room, they could see that they weren't being missed. Ginny and Harry were on one of the chairs, and Ron and Blaise were lying on a couple of blankets by the fire. Figuring that it was time to go to sleep, Draco and Hermione laid down on the couch. Draco put his arm around Hermione, and they fell asleep. 

The next day, at around 2pm, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape went to the Slytherin common room, to see if Blaise and Draco were in there, since it was so late. They weren't. They then went up to the Gryffindor common room, and a strange sight met their eyes. 

They found Harry and Ginny asleep on a chair, Harry's arm around Ginny, and Ginny leaning on Harry's shoulder. They saw Ron and Blaise asleep on the floor, Blaise using Ron's stomach as a pillow, with Ron's arm on her shoulder. And finally, they found Draco and Hermione asleep on the couch. They were facing each other, and Draco's arm was wrapped around Hermione. 

"AHEM!" said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. They all woke with a start then glanced at the three professors in horror. "What do we have here?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Um…" said Hermione, trailing off. She was turning beet red, not wanting to believe that the Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor, and the Head of Slytherin had just caught them the way they had. Draco was also at a loss for words, with Snape glaring at him. 

"Would someone like to explain this?" asked McGonagall.

"Not really," answered Blaise in a small voice. 

"What are you two doing in the Gryffindor tower?" Snape asked Blaise and Draco. 

"We invited them, sir," answered Ginny, in a voice equal that of Blaise. 

"I didn't ask you, Miss Weasley. I asked Mr. Malfoy and Miss Zabini. Now, what are you two doing here?" 

"Well, like Ginny said, they invited us," answered Draco. Snape looked at all of them with the utmost disgust. He then turned and left the common room. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the six for a couple moments then broke out laughing. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry just looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Aren't we going to get punished?" asked Ginny. 

"No, Miss Weasley, but you will if we ever catch you like we just did. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Zabini, you may come to the Gryffindor common room as often as you like, under a couple circumstances. One, you may not tell any Slytherins the password or location to the Gryffindor Tower, two; it may not affect your work, and three, you may not spend the night together. Do I make myself clear?" said Professor McGonagall. 

"Yes, ma'am," they all answered together. None of them could believe their luck. 

"Oh, and one more thing, students. Maybe you can try and end the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry? Have a good day," said Dumbledore. With that, Dumbledore and McGonagall left. 

Everyone stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione couldn't believe their luck. Harry and Ginny were happy that they didn't get into any trouble. They all sat there in wonder, and then Hermione broke the silence. 

"Well, I'm glad that is over with. Now all we have to worry about is the rest of the school's reaction to all this."

"Not to worry, Herm. Like Dumbledore said, maybe we can help get rid of the rivalry," said Draco, giving her a hug. 

"Yeah, and plus, we made new friends," said Blaise, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. 

"I think that these were some of the best holidays I have ever had," said Harry, squeezing Ginny's shoulder. "Plus, it is our last year at Hogwarts." 

"Hmm, I wonder how many of us will be getting engaged at the end of the year?" said Draco, grinning at Hermione. 

"Don't get any ideas this quickly, mister," said Hermione as she gently punched Draco on the arm. 

"I didn't mention any names!" Draco laughed, looking innocent. 

"Well, I think that it has been good holidays for all of us. And remember the New Year is coming up. You never know what the New Year will bring!" said Ron. He conjured up some wineglasses, filled with butterbeer. "Let's make a toast, or better yet, a pact. To stay friends forever." He passed out the glasses, and then said, "Repeat after me. I hereby make this a pact, to stay loyal to the people that are toasting with me, and to stay friends forever." 

They all repeated him, then raised their wineglasses up high, clinked them together, and said, "Friends forever!" Then they drank the toast, and set their glasses down. They figured that this snow was not only the snow of True Love, but also the snow of new friends. 

A/N- Done! This took me forever to type! DANG! The Vikings lost! AARRGG! Well, this story seams a little strange. Um, I think that it is very strange. Please review, and no flames! They burn! And if you didn't like the couples, sorry, but it is my story. Thanks to Sanna, for giving me the idea to do a R/B fic. (Read The Elf, the Love, and the Alibi Potion of hers, it is great!) Hope you enjoyed!

( ( ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ ( ( 

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Madam Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the wonderful creator of the Harry Potter series. I own the plot, and that is about it in this story, so you can't sue me!


End file.
